Sesshomaru's Sunset
by NightRrain
Summary: Sesshomaru is a rich business man in the modern world. But his ambition to have more money, he agrees to marry a woman for money all while having his lover already. Sesshomaru now has to live with that woman for a year before he can get divorced. And he hopes everything will go smoothly as he planned so the moment he gets divorced from the woman, he marries he true love Kagura. /OC
1. Chapter 1

**_How_** could he have forgotten? He never forgets but now Rin will surely not forgive him. After all, it was her play staring her as the lead and he forgets to go watch her perform? Of all the days that he had to work extra hours, why did it have to be this day? Well there was nothing he could now but get to the theatre as fast as could, and he hoped he would not get there so late. The moment he got in his limo he ordered the limo driver to drive as fast as he could to the theatre. But even so, it turns out that the driving speed and his running was not enough to arrive at least on time to the theater or even a bit late as well. The theater attendant would not allow Sesshomaru to enter the play so late and disturb the performances atmosphere, no matter if Sesshomaru was the wealthiest man in Japan. Sesshomaru sighed and went to sit at a bench beside the doors that lead into Rin's play. Rin won't forgive him for this and if she does then she'll make sure he does something to make it up for her. Turning to his friend beside him, who was his body guard as well, he asked him to go buy flowers for Rin. Nodding he walked out of theater and to a flower shop close by. Finally those two long hours passed and Rin ran to Sesshomaru the moment the play was over.

"You didn't come to my play!"

"No Rin," Sesshomaru replied apologetically, "I forgot and came too late. Forgive me, Rin? I promise I will make it up to you." He handed her yellow flowers mixed with a few roses.

Rin took the bouquet of flowers, sniffed them, and smiled at him. "It's OK. It was actually good you didn't come because I was so shy that my acting was bad!"

Sesshomaru kneeled and picked up Rin his arms. "Come now, I'm sure it was not all that bad."

"No it was, Papa, even a few people laughed. But it's OK because this was my first play and my second play for sure will be much better! Then you won't miss that play for sure!"

"Of course Rin, I will not even think to miss your second play." Sesshomaru said as he got in the limo with her and sat her down beside him.

"Papa, can we do something together tonight? I mean, you don't have a date with Lady Kagura tonight, do you Papa?" Rin asked him hopefully.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly down at her, "No I do not have a date tonight with her. Perhaps we can watch movie?"

Rin's smiled gleamed as she became so happy and hugged Sesshomaru. "Yes Papa! Let's watch a movie tonight!"

Rin was overjoyed. It had been such a long time since they had done anything together. Her Papa had just been too busy with work and to top it off he had found a girlfriend. So Rin was left alone most of the time with her nanny and only in the mornings and nights would her Papa give her a kiss on her forehead and remind her how much he loved her. But tonight they were finally going to watch a movie and have some fun. Once home, Rin changed into her pajamas and snuggled close to her Papa as they began to watch a movie in bed. But Rin was not surprised when a servant quickly ran into the room saying that her Papa had an important phone call. Rin knew that this important phone call would take her Papa away for the rest of the evening. So Rin smiled as her Papa kissed her forehead and returned to watching the movie while stuffing popcorn into her mouth and snuggling deeper into the empty blankets her Papa had left when he went to take the Phone call. Sure enough, her Papa was gone to an important meeting.

**He** didn't mean to leave her alone again like so many times before. In fact, he shouldn't leave Rin watching a movie alone by herself and go off waste his time with Michio once again. In all truth, he should stop wasting his time with the Yamashita family! But if he were to do such a thing, everyone would start to think the Taisho family and the Yamashita family are in a feud. Then this would be the last thing Sesshomaru , himself, would need. He had gotten enough criticisms when he chose to adopt a poor girl from the orphanage, Rin. So he would stand no more and he will just push on with the Yamashita family as much as he could and see what the scum wanted this time. Sesshomaru just hoped that Michio prayed for his life if this meeting was total nonsense again. When Sesshomaru finally arrived at Michio's home, he was not surprised to find the home in a poor condition. It was well known the Yamashita family were very wealthy but lately, their money had gone flying out the window. With that said, Sesshomaru was disgusted to walk into such a poor house and waste his time with the poor family. A servant who was probably even older than himself, as he thought to lighten his mood, escorted Sesshomaru to a living room and offered him a sit and scuffled slowly to kitchen for tea. But Sesshomaru did not dare sit on the couch, which was ripped and dusty and old. Sesshomaru sighed, not knowing how much more disgusted he can get. Then Sesshomaru's ears caught on light and quick steps heading to the living room. He was very curious since last he knew the Yamashita only had one woman, Michio's old wife, and an old lady like herself could not have such light and quick steps. Nor did they ever have any children, as far as Sesshomaru knew. Golden eyes finally set on a young lady, those eyes followed the young lady as she only gave one quick look at him and continued her way quickly towards the entrance of another hall.

"Who are you?" He asked the woman just before she entered the hall. "Certainly you are not a servant or a maid by the way you are dressed."

"No," the woman replied throwing her black hair over her shoulder, "but if I tell you who I am, surely then you'll have nice gossip to spread around."

"I despise gossip." He told her flatly.

The woman sighed and scratched her head delicately. "Michio told me not to speak a single word to anyone. Maybe it will be best if I just left."

"You reek of him," he said disgustingly to her. "Are you his daughter? I thought he had no children."

The woman crossed her arms and walked slowly towards Sesshomaru while replying, "Just like I thought I had no father. But turns out Michio Yamashita did have children, just not with his wife."

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru was interested in this certain topic of the Yamashita family. Who knew Michio was that kind of man because as far as anyone knew, Michio was considered a generous and charitable man who just had a down side with money recently. "Do you have siblings?"

"From my father, I have no idea. My mother died so I grew up with my Grandfather. I'm sorry, but who are you?" The woman finally asked him. "Or do I guess correctly that you're Sesshomaru Taisho?"

"I am," he replied to her.

"Ah well, it was very nice to meet you Mr. Taisho. But I really have to go back to my room before Michio finds out I'm out of my room and spoke to you. Good Nights Mr. Taisho." The woman turned and jogged down the hall. At least she has manners, Sesshomaru thought. Because needless to say, Michio and his wife were allergic to manners as it seemed.

"Pretty, ain't she?" The old servant who had escorted him to the living now came scuffling in with a cart of tea and snacks. "And her manners are made of gold. She is the only one in this house that doesn't treat us servants like trash. Here is your tea, Mr. Taisho. Michio informed me that he'll come in a few minutes. Would you like some tea?"

The tea's scent had an old and musty smell to him and he quickly replied, "No thank you." The old woman bowed slightly and scuffled back to the kitchen. Sesshomaru sighed annoyed as those few minutes passed and Michio had not come yet. He swore that if Michio didn't appear in a couple of more minutes he was leaving. He had a little girl back home to get to. But finally his ears once again caught on footsteps, and these were certainly Michio's footsteps at last. Michio entered the room without a greeting, grabbed a cup of tea and sat down on the couch across from Sesshomaru. He took one large sip of the tea, grimaced, and then offered Sesshomaru to take a sit. But seeing as Sesshomaru didn't want to take a seat, he took another sip of tea and set down the cup on the coffee table.

"I see you are looking fine as ever, Sesshomaru." Michio said bitterly to him.

"What do you want." Sesshomaru demanded straight out. Every time Michio asked to see him, it was for asking money or bargains.

"Sesshomaru, as you know I have no more money."

"I will not give you money. It was by your idiotic decisions that your wealth declined." Sesshomaru told him.

"I wasn't asking for money, was I?" Michio almost screamed at Sesshomaru. He cleared his throat and sighed, "At least I'm not asking it from you."

"Then what do you want." Sesshomaru demanded angrily now.

Michio looked at Sesshomaru intensively as he began to say talk now. "As you know I have no children, but I do have daughter. I'll admit that I knew about her all my life but I ignored her. But turns out my wretched father knew about her and he left money for her in his will rather than for me! And you know I'm in dire need of money and my daughter is practically made out of money now."

"Michio," Sesshomaru said coldly, "I do not care if you have daughter and or if she is richer than you. My patience is wearing thin. If you only asked me to come meet with you so you can talk to me about your problems than I am leaving." Sesshomaru turned and shook his head as he began to walk away.

"No wait!" Michio said as he ran and stopped him. "I have a deal with you."

"I will not give you money for any deal."

Michio smiled then as he replied to him, "Ah, but it will not be you who will be giving me money. It will be my dead father." Michio told a hold on Sesshomaru's arm to turn him around but Sesshomaru shook his hand of his shoulder angrily. "Don't touch me."

Michio took a few steps back and went for his cup of tea on the coffee table. "In my father's will, it certainly says my daughter is rich. And so is the Yamashita family." He took a large sip of tea and smiled devilishly at Sesshomaru as he said, "So will be the family my daughter marries."

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide with shock and anger. "Don't expect me to marry your scum of a daughter, Michio, because I will not."

Michio let out a yell of anger and smashed the cup of tea on the floor. He raised his hand and pointed angrily at him, "Why not!? You don't even have a wife or a lover for that matter!"

"I do have a lover and soon we will be wed. You have no control over of who I should marry." Sesshomaru spoke furiously.

"Listen to yourself," Michio screamed at him. "You are going to wed a woman who will give you nothing but brats! At least if you wed my daughter she will give you more money and all the brats you want! Then some money will come to me and I will never have to bother you again! Think Sesshomaru!"

"This conversation is over," Sesshomaru hissed venomously at him. "I will not marry your daughter and that is finale."

"Alright, alright," Michio said quickly, "listen Sesshomaru. All you have to do is stay with my daughter only one year, just one damn year! Then you can get divorced and you can go back to your lover. And if I know my daughter any better, she doesn't love you and she won't care if in that year you are with your lover. It's just one year, Sesshomaru, just one year and we all got lots of money and then we can forget about this. The end, no more!"

"All you care is about money, isn't it?"

Michio stuttered as he said, "It's what gives you a place to live in and food to keep your stomach full! And all the nice things that you can buy in the world!"

"My answer is still no." Sesshomaru replied and turned to leave.

"What its millions you'll get for marrying my daughter, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stopped an repeated, "Millions?"

"Millions," Michio repeated quietly, "millions for you and for me and only for one year of marriage."

If it was only one year of marriage, then those millions would make him even more richer than he is, keep Michio away from him, and finally keep the whole Yamashita family away from him. Only one year...And it was that much in truth. Perhaps as well, the woman would be able to keep company for Rin. The woman didn't seem all bad and she seemed like the type of woman who loved children and she would be able to care for Rin while he worked. He would no longer need to hire nannies and Rin could have a more true companion.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Only one year, no more."

Michio laughed as he said, "Yes, just one year and we have more money than we can count! I'll tell my wife and she'll inform you with the wedding date!"

But Sesshomaru didn't reply or dismiss himself properly as he quickly walked out of the grand home with a servant to lead him. And as he sat in the back of the limo thinking over the decision, he couldn't help but cover his face with hand and think, _what have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sesshomaru **smiled as Rin blabbered happily about getting a real companion. He thought Rin would take this hard but it turns out that she took it easily. She was excited to meet the woman, overjoyed in fact, and Sesshomaru didn't know why. After all, the woman will serve more as a companion to Rin than to him. Now the only one left to tell was Kagura, and he knew that she will not take it easily. But there was no way of avoiding it, he would have to tell her sooner or later.

"Papa, can I wear my orange dress to your wedding?" Rin asked him giggling.

"Yes Rin, you can."

"And my white shoes?"

"Of course."

Rin burst out giggling as she said to her Papa, "Your wedding is going be fun Papa! She is going to be my new Mama, right?"

"If you want her to be, Rin." He answered.

Their conversation was interrupted when a servant knocked on the door. She said Ms. Kagura needed to see him urgently. Sesshomaru sighed, knowing that only after days Michio would spread his gossip about his daughter marrying him. He told the servant to bring Kagura into his office and ushered Rin out gently. But Rin didn't need to be ushered out because she stood and gave one quick kiss to her Papa and told him that she was going to her room to play with her dolls. And a red faced Kagura soon took Rin's place in the office. Sesshomaru could see that she was beyond mad, with one hip stuck out stubbornly and her hand on top of it.

"So you let a rumor tell me about our breakup instead of you calling me or saying it to me!" She shouted at him angrily.

"It's not like that, Kagura," He said. "It's simply a deal that I made with Michio."

Kagura grunted as she walked over to him, "You told me you hate the Yamashita family, so why are you still making deals with Michio? What was this deal now, Sesshomaru?"

"The deal was that if I marry his daughter, he and I will get a lot more of money."

Kagura smiled bashfully as she said to him, "Enough money for me to spend on things?"

"Even more then enough, Kagura."

Kagura squealed happily as she ran over to him and sat on his lap. "Just about how much time do you need to be with that trashy woman?"

"Only a year," he replied and kissed her.

"But even in that year, you're still all mine, right?" Kagura asked him.

"Always," he said and resumed kissing her again.

But Kagura broke the kiss as she asked him, "But wait, I thought Michio had no children?"

"He only has a daughter who he has ignored till now." And he started kissing her once again.

* * *

Sunset didn't know if she was about to cry or scream out of this pain! Not even a month had passed since she met her father for the first time, and he had already given her away to some man. And it was all for money! She pounded the table in front of her with her hands and screamed as hard as she could.

"How could, how could you, you horrid man! I'm disgusted to know that you're my father!"

"It will only be a year you stupid girl!" Michio yelled at her.

"And when the year is up," she snarled at him, "where will I go? Marrying him means giving him all the money my grandfather left me! The moment I divorce him I will have no money left for me! What will happen to me, Michio?"

Michio shrugged at her, "Then you'll have to suck up to him to give you something. Because when that year is up, don't you dare come here to me."

"I will not suck up to him, or to anyone for that matter! And don't you worry, you'll never see again ever in your life! Go rot in hell you old man!" Sunset screeched him and stormed out of the room.

Sunset couldn't believe what was happening to her. Her life was a true hell! Now she was going to get married with a man who doesn't love her or she doesn't love either! And then when the year is over, she will be forgotten so easily. Sunset felt like crying and tearing her hair out, but what good would that do? She ran outside and sat on a bench, letting a few tears falls as she planned once again for her own good. While she's married, she's going to have to get a job and collect money so the moment they get divorced she will be left with something. And she hopes she can collect enough by that time so she can get a place to live and food to eat. Sunset let out a growl as she covered her face and moaned painfully. All she could think now was to kill Michio, kill everyone, or just kill herself. She groaned even more as began to rub her face hard with her hands and then ripped a scream from her throat into her hands. She wondered, could she run away? But if she could, to where? The little people she knew were all dead, having a much better life in the afterlife than her.

"Sunset, when would you like your wedding to be?"

"Not now!" Sunset screamed at Michio's wife. "Leave me alone! Don't ask me anything about the wedding! Plan it yourself because that wedding has nothing to do with me!"

"Then it will be next month."

Looking behind Michio's wife, Sunset's eyes locked into Sesshomaru's eyes. Sunset's face plastered into hatred as she looked him and then ripped her eyes away and hung her head. "Leave me alone, I want to be alone!" Sunset heard Michio's wife sigh but only heard one pair of feet walk away.

"Stop acting like a child, it will only be one year." Sesshomaru scolded her.

Sunset sighed and covered her face again with her hands. "Can't you see how miserable I am already? Haven't I suffered enough? All the money my grandfather left me, my millions, will stay with you the moment we divorce." She uncovered her face and stood up. "My grandfather knew I grew up very poor and he wanted to change that for me when I got married. I was suppose to marry my true love and live wealthy with him." She walked up to him and said, "But, my husband is going to divorce me and my money, my damn money Mr. Taisho, you are going to steal it. And once again dammit," she yelled as she walked around him, "I'm going to be even more poor than ever!"

"I did not steal your money." Sesshomaru said following her.

"Mr. Taisho," Sunset forced out of her, "I don't mean to be rude, but you are nothing but a stingy man just like my father who will do anything for money! Even marrying a woman and stealing her money! And I consider that even lower than lower."

"Don't compare me to your worthless father."

"You know something Mr. Taisho," Sunset said angrily, "I don't want hear about this anymore. I don't even want hear about you! And I don't want to talk, hear, or see you until the of the wedding. And then after were married, I still don't want to hear, see, or talk you! So leave me alone!"

In his anger towards the woman, Sesshomaru was quick to grab her by shoulders and grip them tightly as he hissed at her in the face with venom, "You are no one to have the right to talk to me like you just did now. Not now, not when were're married, not ever! And if I have to, I'll remind you of your place every single day you're in my sight. You will obey and respect me, my daughter, and Kagura until the day you die."

"Release me," Sunset asked him, and he did so. She shook her shoulders and patted down her brown dress quickly. She swiped one hand on her head to smooth down her hair and then pointed her finger so hard at Sesshomaru that her bracelets rattled loudly. "I'll do as you asked, but in return I want you to stay away from me as much as possible. Because you are such a good looking man, I will not be an idiot to fall in love with you. At least not with a horrid man like you!"

"Are you two finally bonding?" Michio's wife asked from behind the doors that lead into the house's indoor gardens with a large cheeky grin. "Because if you are, what color of flowers would you like for the wedding?"

"White," Sesshomaru answered without looking at her.

Sunset smirked at him. "I want blue."

"White, it is traditional." Sesshomaru replied to her.

Sunset scoffed at him, "Well I'm not very traditional at all!" She turned around and looked at Michio's confused face, "Mix both of them. I'm not going to stand here and fight over what color of flowers I want with this idiot."

Sesshomaru growled, hating how the woman could take out his anger so easily. If it wasn't for the money he would have ignored the woman already. "White," he spoke loudly at Sunset's retreating back, "nothing has to be fancy for your liking. This is not a real wedding for us."

At this, Sunset whirled at him so quick that her heels rasped on the concrete floor. "No," she said wagging her index finger at him quickly from side to side. "It is not a fake wedding for me. You are going to take all money and once you do, I'll never have enough money again to have an elegant wedding. So I'm going to take my chance and I'm going to have my dream wedding, Mr. Taisho."

"If I don't know any better just by looking at you," he snorted at her, "you seem one of those women who will spend more money than is needed for such a small thing."

"Actually, I don't like luxury all that much." Then she waved the bottom of her brown dress softly while saying to him, "The only reason I'm wearing this expensive dress is because my father forced me to wear it to seduce you. And don't even get me started on these heels because they are killing my feet already! Don't you worry," she said setting her hand softly on his shoulder, "my dream wedding is not all that pink. Just something elegant and just to remember how beautiful, but fake, my first wedding was." Then she removed her hand quickly from his shoulder and spun around to run down the small trail as best as she could with her heels.

Michio's wife stumbled slightly down the few steps as she called out to Sunset, "Sunset, we still have to plan your wedding! Where in the world are you going?"

"Just plan it out with Mr. Taisho for now," she called back, "I'm going to take these wretched heels off and relax in my room. You can see me there if you need anything!"

**If** he didn't know any better he'd say he planned a fairly plain, yet elegant, wedding. So he had high hopes that the woman would not deny or change a single thing about the wedding. Having the arrangements and date planned out with Michio's wife, Sesshomaru closed the large Wedding Notebook and tucked it under his arm to take it to the woman. He was planning of arriving back home by nightfall but the fight with the woman and then the wedding plans took away most of his evening. Now it was only a few hours away from midnight and he was determined to finish these arrangements as quickly as he could. Which is the reason he wanted the woman to see the Wedding Notebook before he left. On his way, he ordered a servant to show him the way to the woman's room. Which didn't prove to be such a long trip because the woman's room was only down a hall away from the living room. The servant bowed and excused herself as she left Sesshomaru standing in front of door; he raised his hand and only knocked once. But when no reply came, he was frighten if she had fallen asleep already. He wouldn't let that happen, not now at least, and he opened the door without knocking. Then he received his reason why the woman hadn't answered; she was wearing no shirt.

"Have you ever heard of privacy, Mr. Taisho?" Sunset spat at him.

"I brought you the Wedding Notebook so you may revise it before I take my leave. I'll be outside waiting until you are decent."

Sunset sighed, "Just come in and close the door. There's no need for you to waste your time opening my door again." She quickly grabbed a shirt that was laid out on her bed and shoved it on her body quickly. "At least you gave me some time to put on my bra. Here let me see."

Sunset snatched the notebook out of Sesshomaru's hands and began to flip through it. Sesshomaru closed the door only slightly and watched Sunset flip through the pages while she walked and finally let herself fall on her bed. While Sunset looked through the book, Sesshomaru walked carefully around her room looking at the few pictures that were hung on the wall and trinkets that were set on top of a dresser. He picked up one small metal heart case that had a small fairy sitting on top of the case and looked at it. Curious, he opened it but found it empty.

"Turn it upside down and back up quickly."

He did, and the black platform inside came loose and opened a new compartment beneath it. There were only a few papers inside and just one picture of a woman, Sunset's mother he guessed, and that was all. "What are these papers?"

"My dairy of when I was little. But I only wrote a few dairies and then I forgot to write more. The wedding plan seems...OK."

"OK?" He looked at her, "What is wrong with it?"

"It's...too elegant!"

"You said you wanted the wedding elegant, a wedding that you would never forget." He replied with annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, true Mr. Taisho, but I want a simple elegant. This is a fancy elegant." She flipped through a few pages and showed him a picture of an ice statue, "Why do we need ten ice statues? One or two is enough. Then why do we need a sushi bar we our meals will be served elegantly enough at the tables? There will also be servants walking around offering food! We had no need for a bar. And why all this expensive wine? Champagne and red wines are fine. Why do we also need such a large band? Piano music would be just fine. This is way over the top! You even said nothing fancy, so why are you making it so fancy?"

"That to me is considered a simple elegant. What you're asking is for a poor wedding."

Sunset sighed and smacked the book on her lap. "If you can just tone down a few things then I will feel much better about the wedding."

Sesshomaru set down the metal heart case and took the book back. "Very well then I will remove some things that are not really needed, like you said."

He tucked the book angrily under his arm again and walked out. "Good night, Mr. Taisho." Sesshomaru heard the taunt in the woman's voice and he started to think that he was going to drop this wedding into the trash. It isn't worth it if the woman is going to give him this trouble just for a wedding. He could just imagine how much more trouble she was going to give him after they were married. Oh the horror, he thought as he sat down on one of the old couches with disgust and quickly began to remove and change things once again from the wedding plan.

* * *

**A/N:**

**For those of your wondering, this is an OC story. So sorry if I confused some of you, but in my rush to write my ideas down for this story I completely forgot to mention that yes, it is a Sesshomaru with an OC story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A **week had passed and Sesshomaru did not even bother her once. But he did call that morning saying that Rin wanted to meet her already. He then hung up without a goodbye and Sunset was left confused. Who in the world was Rin? Was she the girlfriend of him? But why would his girlfriend want to meet her, it made no sense. She also remembered that week ago when he mentioned that she would have to obey and respect Rin. Sunset shrugged and hung up the phone. Then as an old servant passed her, Mikao, she grasped the old woman's shoulder gently.

"Mikao, do you happen to know who Rin is?"

Mikao laughed quietly and continued walking with Sunset on her heels. "She is the daughter of Mr. Taisho, dear."

"Daughter?" Sunset stopped momentarily. "Is she by any chance...just like him?"

"Oh no, Mr. Taisho adopted her from an orphanage."

"How old is she?"

"About six or seven. Dear, didn't you know about this?" Mikao asked her.

Sunset brushed back her hair with her hand nervously. "Well, no. Growing up I focused more on working than the latest gossip on the richest man of Japan."

Mikao put the towels down on a near by table and grabbed Sunset's hand to comfort her. "Don't worry dear, she is just a child."

Sunset pulled her hand away and brushed back her hair again nervously and said to her, "But I'm not good with children! What if she doesn't like me? What if she is just like Mr. Taisho?"

The old woman chuckled as picked up the towels again and said, "Not possible. Rin is the most innocent child I have ever met. I think she's so innocent, that she doesn't even know what hate is."

"You've met her? How is she like?"

"Just like I described her now. Don't worry dear, if anything that child will grow to love you." Mikao gave her a comforting smile and walked away with the towels in her arms.

Sunset sighed again and brushed back her hair. What was she going to do, she was never really good with children. They would either say that they were scared of her or they just didn't like her. Sunset shook her head, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to get those bad thoughts out of her head because for a year she would have to live with this child. All she had to do or rather be, is fun. Sunset guessed children liked to have fun and Rin would be no different. So all Sunset had to do is be fun.

"Miss Yamashita, Mr. Taisho has arrived." The butler informed.

Sunset gasped and grasped at her hair, "Now, so early? Why, where are they exactly?" But when the butler opened his mouth to speak Sunset raised her hands and began to walk backwards quickly. "No forget it! I can meet her! Do me favor and tell Mr. Taisho that I've fallen sick and it is very contagious and his daughter can't go anywhere near me! I just can't meet-" But Sunset stopped backing up when she crashed into someone. Then when she turned around to apologize she let out a small squeal and brushed her hair back quickly.

"Hello, I'm Rin! And are you really sick? Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes at Sunset, "will you be alright?"

Sunset began to laugh nervously and brushed her hair back again. "Oh no, don't worry about me!" Then she looked at Rin and said nervously, "I'm...Sunset. Nice to meet you Rin."

"If you're sick then you should be in bed. Papa told me that when someone is sick they should stay in bed." Rin told her.

Oh dear, Sunset thought, this child is more innocent than an angel. Mikao was right, this child may not ever really know what it is to hate someone. Sunset cleared her throat quietly and looked at Sesshomaru. "Well, um, I've met her so...now what?"

Sesshomaru blinked at her and replied, "You've never spent time with a child?"

"If you count standing next to a child for a few minutes then...yes?" She replied with a nervous laugh. But when he threw her an irritable look, Sunset sighed and took Rin's hand. "I'll spend the day with her," she said to him, "and then before nightfall I'll bring her back home to you."

* * *

**They** were spending time in the gardens since Sunset was sure Sesshomaru would worry if she dared take the girl out to the city. But...just spending time in the gardens was so boring! "Where is the fun..." Sunset mumbled as picked up a leaf in her hand, "or the different colors?" She let the leaf fall and looked at Rin. Rin was the only having fun as she passed a flower, smelled it, and giggled off to another flower to smell. But where was the danger, Sunset began to think, the Yamashita family was no great news lately. And no one would remember the orphanage girl Mr. Taisho adopted. So the streets and restaurants would be free of paparazzi or no one would be following them to get gossip from them. Sunset leaned her hip on a counter and set one hand under her chin. She thought it would be great to take Rin out to eat and then spend their time at a park. Or she could even take Rin to an arcade or a small amusement park.

"Sunset, what are you thinking about?" Rin asked her as she stood in front of her breathlessly. Her air had gone from her body because of running from flower to flower to smell.

"I was thinking about taking you to the city."

"The city!" Rin cried happily. "Papa always says he going to take me to the city but then he gets busy and never takes me," she finished sadly.

"Well then, let us go to the city!" Sunset shouted cheerfully as she took Rin's hand in her own again.

Sunset never knew she could have this much fun! Especially with Rin since she was the one making this trip fun. Once in the city Rin wanted to visit everything. From toy shops to candy shops and even to some clothing stores. Sunset discovered that Rin's favorite color was orange and that Rin was going to wear her orange dress and white shoes to her wedding. She also discovered Rin's favorite foods and toys. But what Sunset truly noticed in Rin was that she was not selfish, picky, or even self absorbed. Everything Rin saw she immediately wanted to share it with Sunset. Sunset began to love the child even more when she saw humility in her. By midday, they were sure they had visited every shop the city held. Sunset had even bought a soft doll for Rin, and Rin had not let the doll out of her hands for even a second. Even when Rin was playing in the playground the park held, her doll was always in her arms. Then while watching Rin play she bought two ice-creams of a vender near by and the moment she showed one ice-cream to Rin, Rin smiled and jumped off the swing. For a while they sat on a bench, silently eating their ice-cream. Sunset wanted to make a conversation with Rin but then she thought, she was just a child and how much can she truly understand? So she let Rin play for a while more at the park and when the evening was nearing Sunset took Rin to eat at a restaurant. But when they sat down at their table Sunset noticed a strange look on Rin's face. Worried she asked her, "Are you alright Rin?"

Rin looked at her and smiled, "Papa always takes me to a very nice restaurant. This restaurant is just strange."

Sunset should've guessed; of course Mr. Taisho would take his family and friends to eat at the most expensive restaurants Japan held. Sunset shifted in her seat while smoothing her dress down. "I'm sorry Rin that I can't take you to such a nice restaurant like Mr. Taisho does. I hope you like it here or I can just take you to your father now if you like?"

"No," Rin replied quickly, "I like it! I can talk here! Papa never lets me talk when we go eat. But here, look Sunset, that baby is even crying!"

"You'll soon find of how crying babies can be annoying at restaurants." Sunset replied laughing.

Rin laughed as well, "I like when babies cry, its so cute!"

The waiter came to the table then and Sunset ordered. She had ordered Yakiniku, where they would be able to grill their meat at their table. She figured they would have fun that way, just like she did with her grandfather growing up.

"Sunset, are you going to be my Mama?"

Sunset looked at Rin and brushed her hair back with her hand. "It's your choice, Rin." She opened her mouth to say that she was only going to be with Rin one year but how would she understand that? She shut her mouth instead and opened it again, "Maybe it would just best if you called me Sunset."

"Do you love my Papa?"

"No-"

"Then why are you going to marry him?"

"Listen Rin," Sunset said setting her hand lightly on top of Rin's, "some things are happening right now with my wedding that you're not going to understand. You can ask me any other question that just doesn't involve my wedding or your Papa, alright?"

"OK, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty one."

"What's your favorite food? Do you like music? Do you like to dance? What flavor ice-cream do you like? Do you do something to your hair because it's so soft and shiny! Do you like puppies or kittens?"

Sunset smiled softly as she rested her head on her hand and listened to Rin's continuing questions. She answered them until their food came and it was time to eat. Sunset was have a blast showing Rin how to cook her meat. And Rin had burst out in uncontrollable laughter when Sunset had picked up her grilled meat from the grill and it fell between her breasts in her dress on her way to her mouth. Sunset screamed and flung her chopped sticks away in her hurry to get the piping hot meat out from there and didn't notice that those chopsticks smacked a man's head. When Rin told her, Sunset felt embarrassed and apologized to the man and then laughed it off with Rin. When they finished their meal, Sunset noticed that night had fallen. She sighed knowing that she had promised Mr. Taisho that Rin would be home before nightfall. Then if he went to look for Rin at her home he would not find them there. Sunset knew it was now for the best that Rin arrived home now and she hurried themselves out of the restaurant and into the car. She asked the driver how much time it would take to arrive with Mr. Taisho and he replied about an hour. Sunset knew she was going to be in trouble when she finally arrived with Mr. Taisho. But for now Sunset relaxed back into the seat with Rin. And when Sunset began to notice that Rin was falling asleep she whispered to her, "Don't fall asleep Rin. You're almost home." Her reply was a big yawn with, "I'm not falling asleep." Then Rin gripped her doll tighter to her and closed her eyes. Sunset sighed and rested her chin on top of Rin's head. Sunset, too, was just about to fall asleep when they arrived at Mr. Taisho home. And through the car window she saw Mr. Taisho walk quickly towards the car. She knew that by the way he walked so quickly towards them that he was mad. Sunset unbuckled the belt for her and Rin and then shook her softly, "Rin, you're home and your Papa is waiting for you."

"Papa?" Rin said groggily with a smile. Sunset smiled and made sure Rin was the first to get out once her driver opened her door. The driver had to momentarily steady Rin on her feet as she stumbled out lightly of the car. Sunset really didn't want to get out of the car but then that would seem rude. With a sigh she got out of the car with the help of the driver. And Sunset couldn't hide her wince in front of Mr. Taisho when her sore feet once again stepped on the floor with heels. She swore that very moment that the moment she got home she was going to smack those heels in her father's face.

"You said you would bring her back before nightfall," Sesshomaru told her infuriated as he picked up Rin into his arms.

"I know," she replied tiredly, "the time just slipped by me when we were having dinner."

"What's this," he asked as he removed his eyes from Sunset and into the doll that crushed into his chest. Rin smiled and waved it in front of him. "Sunset bought me a doll! And her name is Sun!"

"That doll is cheap, Rin, unfitting for you." He told her.

"No," Rin replied quickly and crushed the doll into her chest. "It's my doll and I like her! And her name is Sun, Papa."

"Very well then, Rin." He wouldn't fight with the child. He returned his eyes back to Sunset, "If you brought her this late then I hope you made sure Rin was entertained the whole day."

"Mr. Taisho, what could possibly be more fun for a child than going to the city? And getting a doll that she loves so much!"

"The city?" He replied almost mortified.

"The city, Papa, Sunset took me to the city!" Rin decided to clarify for him.

Sunset leaned her tired body on the car and reassured him, "Don't worry Mr. Taisho. No cares for the Yamashita family that much anymore. And 'no one' has yet to see Michio's daughter who will be marrying Sesshomaru Taisho until the wedding date. So I figured we were safe and we had such a good time. I even haven't had such a good time since I was little."

"Sesshomaru, is she safe?" A woman asked him as she appeared by his side. She raised her hand and moved it to touch Rin's face. Rin whined and quickly turned her head and buried it in Sesshomaru's neck. She brought her hand back to her and crossed her arms over her chest. "She can be shy with people she doesn't know all that much." She told Sunset.

"Strange," Sunset replied to her, "she doesn't know me all that much either and she wanted to hold my hand the entire day."

She saw the woman's face twist into discontent and her body jumped away from the car. Sunset brushed her hair back with her hand and said apologetically to the woman, "Oh I'm sorry if I said anything that offended you! You must be Ms. Kagura and I was told to respect you, so I did not mean to offend you if I did!"

"You didn't offend me!" Kagura replied a bit hotly to her.

Sunset looked confused at her, "Then why did you look so displeased after what I said to you?"

"I just can't stand to look at you!"

"Kagura, not in front of Rin." Sesshomaru warned her.

Kagura sighed angrily and then rubbed her bare shoulders with her hands and shivered slightly. "It's freezing out here! Sesshomaru, how about we get inside already? Rin might catch a cold."

"Yes," he agreed.

Rin quickly removed her face from his neck and looked at Sunset with a smile on her face. "Goodnight Sunset. When will I get to see you again?"

"Whenever your father allows it." Sunset replied to her. "And goodnight to you too Rin, all of you."

"Come Rin stop your nonsense already," Kagura said to her and then glared at Sunset, "if she doesn't go back home she will get a cold too."

At this Rin looked worriedly at Sunset. Because Sunset too was wearing a dress that left her arms and legs bare to the cold winds. "Don't worry about me," Sunset said to Rin and then stretched without a shiver. "I love the cold. I haven't caught a cold since I was ten. But I will go already, it is late enough as it is."

With that said, Sesshomaru and Kagura turned around to walk back into their warm home. Just in case as well, Sunset stood there to see if they would turn and say goodbye. But Rin was the only one who said goodbye to her and Sunset replied with a wave to her. Then when the driver came to her side she removed her high heels and shoved them into the driver's arms. "Take them, burn them, give them to your wife I don't care. I never want to see those shoes again!" She climbed into the car and the driver closed her door with a chuckle and he greedily stored those beautiful black heels in the trunk to give them to his wife. Meanwhile Sunset was massaging her very sore feet with soft groans of pain.


End file.
